The Secret
by bloodraven13
Summary: A secret is something that is meant to never be known, but what happens when this secret is let out by Petunia? How will Harry deal with this new information, and how will it affect his future? Will he lose the family he just gained? Some Harry/Hermoine as well...
1. Chapter 1

The Secret I Never Intended to Tell

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Petunia Dursley was an average woman. A more than average woman one might say, as she seemed to do everything that the perfect wife would do. She baked, cleaned, gardened, and entertained guests often; she prepared her son for school and her husband for work and for the most part she contained a smile on her face. She participated in gossip in the neighborhood, and made a point to welcome every new neighbor with a freshly baked apple pie.

Petunia was a perfectly normal wife and mother. However, when it came to being an aunt, Petunia more than lacked. While she insisted on acting the role of a loving wife and mother, when it came to her nephew, a mister Harry Potter, she treated him as if he was a convict who had to live out his sentence in the cabinet space under the stairs. Some speculated that this was because of her hatred of her sister, Lily, whom was killed years before, while others blamed her husband's distaste for the cost of an extra mouth to feed, as most recall his displeasure once he heard of Dudley's expectance. However, what most people did not realize, was that the true reason for her attitude and treatment of Harry was far worse than anyone knew.

Harry groaned softly as he rolled out of bed and stared out of his bedroom window. Hedwig had returned from hunting and was requesting to be let in. Her beak tapped lightly, but Harry knew that his uncle's hearing would soon pick it up if he did not hurry. "Alright, alright. Hold on girl." He silently waved her in and watched as she perched herself and soon fell asleep. Harry looked at his alarm clock begrudgingly. 5:03 a.m. He sighed as he grabbed his robe and slipped on his house shoes. It was an early morning to be celebrating his fourteenth birthday. As he grasped the door handle he turned abruptly to open the bedroom window again. It was his birthday and he would more than likely be receiving several owls and the last thing he needed was them banging on his bedroom window while he was downstairs eating.

Climbing softly down the stairs, learning well over the years to avoid any creaking stairs or cracks, he headed towards the kitchen. He stopped before he reached however, when he heard soft singing. _"Who's that?"_ He thought before tiptoeing to the edge of the door frame, doing well to stay in the shadows.

Sitting at the table was his Aunt Petunia in her pajamas. This was odd, as she normally did not awaken until 6:00 a.m. In front of her sat a small cupcake colored scarlet and gold. Harry found this interesting, as it almost reminding him of his house colors at Hogwarts. He almost stepped in to the kitchen to ask, but stopped as he watched Aunt Petunia pull something from her robe. He could not make it out in the low light, but instantly recognized it for what it was the moment Aunt Petunia spoke, "_Incendio." _A blue flame shot from the wand and instantly lit the candle that Harry was sure wasn't there before.

Oh how tempted he was to run out and shout at her for using magic, something he was constantly belittled for, but yet he found his feet planted and his throat dry of any threat or questions that ran through his mind. Again he stared, and again he was surprised at what he saw. Petunia raised her wand again and spoke, "_Celebrare in silencio." _Harry's mouth fell into an "O" as he watched small fireworks and a dancing lion erupt from the cupcake in a beautiful display. His amazement almost caused him to miss the next words she whispered. "Happy birthday to you… happy birthday… to… you…" She stopped, and Harry wondered why for a moment. There, in the darkness, he saw the tears shimmer from the light post in the window. She was crying. "Happy birthday… dear… Ha… Ha… Harry…" her head came down and lain across the table her breaths becoming staggered and uneven. He could hear the pain in her voice and the stutter in her chest. If he hadn't been listening as intently he would've missed the deep and painful way he heard her end the song, "Happy birthday… to… you…"

He watched her for several minutes as she laid there. At first all he could focus on was her and how terribly upset she seemed. After she appeared to be breathing somewhat normal he focused on the display. It was wonderful as he watched the fireworks silently peak then boom, and how the lion raced across the table, jumping through explosions at times and giving what appeared to be a deep and silent roar. Then, as Petunia steadied herself and watched the display, still with tears in her eyes, he found himself getting angry.

All those years he was called the freak of the family, the one child who did not exist, and for what? His Aunt was obviously a witch, so where did she get off? He found himself shaking as he remembered all those years of torment, all those years of neglect, and most recently, his time at Hogwarts. Who the hell did she think she was?!

He stiffened himself as he watched her take the cupcake and place it on the counter, quickly changing the frosting back to white so it would blend it with the others. He did not intend to confront her now, but it seemed that fate would not have this wait. She turned then, for whatever reason and caught Harry's eye. Immediately she appeared to become ill. "Ha… Harry?" She whispered, eyes darting between him and the dark hallway behind him. "What are you doing up this early? Go back to bed sweetie… I'll get breakfast today!" She whispered, voice cracking near the end. Of all the questions Harry could have asked, the only one that popped in his head first was, "Why did you call me sweetie?" Petunia laughed, somewhat, and headed towards him in an attempt to usher him away, "Oh, you know. You're my nephew… I… love you… you know… that's what we say to each other." She grabbed his arm to lead him away, but he snatched it away, "Why didn't you tell me?!"

At this Petunia dropped her gaze and walked away. "How much did you see Harry?" "I've seen enough!" His voice quickly rose, and Aunt Petunia quickly raised her wand at him, and though he could not see it, he felt it. She silenced him. "I will not tolerate you screaming. I've lived my entire marriage as the perfect "normal" wife for Vernon, and I will not have you ruining it at 5 o'clock in the morning." Suddenly Harry felt his whole body stiffen and move into a chair. She sat stiffly at the end of the table and stared at him, though with what emotion, Harry could not say. "Now, if you will contain yourself, I will allow you to speak. I will be civil about this, but I will not sit here with you screaming at me. Understand?" Harry nodded before he felt the stiffen and silence charm end. "Now, ask."

A/N: So sorry that this is short. My usual chapters average 2,000-4,000 words, but I really wanted to get this first bit out here and just get a feel of the territory. I'm not fully familiar with every aspect of the Harry Potter world, but I am truly trying my best to keep to a believable base. If I'm unfamiliar I do try to look it up. This story is a good one, at least I think. I've always wondered if Petunia was really a witch, and this came from certain things that Petunia said in the book that made me think that she was one as well, but something happened which made her leave the wizarding world and despise it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Didn't realize any one was liking this. Here's chapter 2. Chapter 3 will be on wednesday...

I do not own HP

If one were to pinpoint the exact question he should've asked first, one would have never chosen what he said. His brows were knitted together and he had begun to sweat, "How does Uncle Vernon not know?" Oddly, Petunia laughed. She laughed low and long, eventually bringing tears to her eyes before she finally spoke. "I wish I could tell you. On the same note, how did you never suspect? I had assumed, after your first year, or even during that summer you found out, that you would've found me out. I'm not a witch who practices magic frequently. In fact, I probably do a small spell once every few months, and it's usually a charm to allow Vernon to impress the guests. Lord forbids he actually believes he can impress them with that same story, over and over." At this Harry found himself smile.

Were there any clues? He supposed there were a few of them. Yet, at that moment, none other stood out more than Aunt Petunia's dessert "Duddy Pie". It was a dessert that she made only once a year, and it was the one thing in the kitchen Harry had no clue on how to make. She forced everyone to leave the house for several hours while she made it. The pie was built more like a cake, and featured five layers of goodness. The bottom layer being a moist, rich, dark chocolate cake layer; the next was a foamy, mousse like milk chocolate, following a layer of light chocolate pudding. The second to last layer was another milk chocolate cake, followed by a final layer of a cold, ice cream like layer, yet it would not melt. On the top was a skillfully crafted picture of Dudley.

"Duddy pie?" Harry asked. "I'm sorry. What?" Harry spoke again, "Duddy pie. There's no way that its muggle made." Petunia laughed again. "Yes. Yes. It was one of my favorite things to make with magic. That layer of ice cream that refused to melt was my own creation. Come to think of it, I'm surprised you've never thought it before. I was so terrified at the thought of you seeing me over summer holiday at Diagon Alley that I almost made Douglas late the second year…" And then Petunia appeared to be in thought for a moment. "Douglas?" Harry asked. Who was Douglas and why was she taking him to Diagon Alley? "Oh, Dudley. He doesn't fancy being called that anymore; he'd rather go by his first name. I think he's afraid he'll be picked on, at least while he's at Smelting's. I don't think he says anything while he's here because of Vernon." "I wasn't aware…" Harry started, but stopped. Wait, why was Dudley going to Diagon Alley? "Aunt Petunia, why's Dud… err Douglas, going to Diagon Alley? Isn't that against magical code?"

Petunia started to open her mouth, and stopped. Movement was made in her lips, along with gestures with her hands, but silence permeated the room. Harry realized immediately what she meant. Dudley was a wizard, she was hiding it, and they were all acting ashamed of him! He started to stand and opened his mouth to shout, but again, a silencing charm along with a body bind was placed. She ran and wrapped her arms around him and placed a kiss on his forehead. He could see the tears in her eyes, but large part of him didn't want to care. He didn't want to allow himself to be that caring, forgiving person that he always was. She spent years making his life miserable and allowing her husband and son to do the same, even though she, and eventually her own son, was the same thing her husband "feared".

"Please forgive me Harry. I wish I could explain why I never told you or why I've treated you worse than a dog, but I can't. Please, don't make me do what I have to do to Douglas when he's home on break…" Wheels spun in Harry's head; what did she have to do to Dudley while he was on break? He didn't have to wait for an answer, "Douglas received his letter while you were out with Hagrid your first year. He was scared, at first, but then became rather excited. Vernon on the other hand, became rather violent and shoved me into the wall and blamed me for doing this to our son. It was my "freak" blood that did this to him. I stopped him with a binding curse, as he had very nearly split my head open, and Douglas had become scared. I placed a sleeping spell on him and a memory charm. He will never remember what he did, nor will he ever realize what I or Dudley are. I ask that you contain this secret… it is only for a little while longer."

Then she turned again, this time looking towards the clock. "Oh my Harry. Look at the time, it's almost 6. Your uncle will be up shortly. Please, just go back to bed; I will talk more once he is gone for work." Harry felt himself stand, and almost immediately felt as though he had spent days on end awake and was in dire need for sleep. He stumbled his way up the steps and as he found himself oddly smiling as he realized the sleeping charm.

Aunt Petunia sighed as she watched Harry leave the room. This was not how she intended to tell him about her, or Dudley. On the same hand, she was grateful that this had happened, as she did not feel it was appropriate to let him find out when she would have to take him to Diagon Ally for his and Douglas's supplies. Absentmindedly she looked over at the letter she had pulled out before Harry appeared.

In scarlet letters read her name, Petunia Dursley in the Kitchen of Privet Drive. Emblazoned on the back was the broken Hogwarts seal. She sighed again. "Better he find out today then on the first day of school I imagine."

Walking to her cupboard she pulled out a box labeled "Petunia's Diet Mix". Opening it she checked the box, ensuring that none had been used since she used it last. Sighing thankfully that no one had been the wiser, she walked to the living room and cast a quick silencing charm, followed by a barrier to ensure no one could see what she was about to do. Grabbing a small handful she threw it into the fire. "Arthur Weasley, of the Burrow."

A few minutes passed before the head of a plump woman erupted into view. "This had better be important! Has the sun even risen? What do you… oh! Petunia… What can I do for you?" Her tone had shifted quickly when she realized the woman who was calling her. Petunia sighed lightly, she hated when she had to speak to someone else just to speak to the person she called. "I need to speak with Arthur please." Almost immediately he appeared and Molly could be heard muttering about calling at an ungodly hour as she walked away. Arthur smiled as he greeted her, "Well if it isn't my favorite witch who's a muggle." Petunia laughed. This had been their joke for several years. Arthur had found her absolutely fascinating with her always playing muggle and such.

"What can I do for you today, Petunia?" "I require Harry's key." Immediately Arthurs smiled faded. "Oh, we won't be taking him shopping this year?" "No. I firmly believe it is time. He's spent enough of his life in the dark about me, I believe it's time for him to know the truth… er… as much as I can allow right now." Arthur smiled. "Alright, be there in a jiff."

Immediately the fire diminished and Petunia was standing there, already beginning to feel uneasy. It had been some time since she had used this much magic, but she knew that this was only the start of a very long and complicated journey. One she never imagined she would face twice in her lifetime. "I suppose it'll all be hells bells once the boys awake…" Petunia thought for herself. "Perhaps a sleeping spell on the boys, just enough for Vernon to leave for work…"

Arthur arrived a moment later with a loud crack, and immediately Petunia was grateful of the silencing charm. "My my… quite the dramatic entrance don't you think, Arthur?" He laughed for a moment, "Well, as you know, Molly doesn't quite fancy you, so it's not like I could just run up and grab the port key." Petunia laughed. "You still have that? Dear lord, I thought you would've gotten rid of that years ago." Petunia's face blushed deeply as she recalled the hot pink bra that had been the port key she had given him many years before.

"I must admit I've gone through hell keeping it hidden. Keep it in a special place." At this he winked at her. Petunia blushed and pushed him away gently, "Stop, I'm a married woman…" Arthur laughed, "Ah well, never hurts a man to try. Anyway, here you go."

Petunia held the key firmly. "Thank you Arthur. I'll be in contact with you later. I may require… some assistance with Harry." He nodded solemnly. "How much will you tell him?" Petunia sighed. "Only what it necessary… for now." Again Arthur nodded. They sat there for a moment, both lost in their own thoughts. "Well, I'm sure Molly's waiting, and Vernon is probably about to wake himself. See ya love!" And with that he placed a kiss gently on her cheek and with a crack he was gone.

Harry awoke groggily and felt as though his head had been smacked against the pavement. He couldn't recall what had occurred, but he had the strangest idea that magic had been involved. He sat up quickly, but realized immediately that it had been a bad idea. Grabbing his glasses he shoved the covers from his body and stood shakily. Looking at the floor he quickly disregarded whatever was bothering his head. Scattered across his floor were random gifts. He quickly spotted a bundle from Hermoine and another half wrapped package from Ron. Smiling he reached for Ron's gift.

_ Harry,_

_ Happy birthday! How's it going? Nothing's changed here at the burrow… Mum's getting a bit crazy, but nothing out of sorts. Hope you enjoy the cookies. Ginny baked 'em, but I bought the frogs and beans. Mum says you can come stay for the rest o' summer, just let me know!_

_ Ron_

Harry laughed as he looked at the beans and cookies. The cookies, while smelling fairly normal, were a pale green and looked as though there were small baby bird eggs in them. Harry eyed them suspiciously before deciding to simply avoid them altogether. He decided that the best option would be to throw them out. Glancing towards the other pile he picked up the neatly folded envelope that was obviously from Hermoine.

_Harry, _

_ How's your summer going? Well? Mine is a blast! I spent my summer reading about "The Extended History Of Hogwarts". Did you know that, on average, at least one student dies per generation? I know that's a bit morbid, but it got me thinking; who do you think it will be? Usually it's due to some preventable thing, like the whomping willow or an accidental poisoning due to some flakey potion they're attempting. Crazy things I must say. Anyway, happy birthday and hope you enjoy the book! Also, sorry for the toothpaste and brush, it's my parents' gift. See you soon!_

_ Hermoine_

Glancing at the book Harry smiled, "Quidditch, A Seekers Guide". He half expected her to send a book anyway, and was greatly relieved that it was something he would read. Setting everything aside he stood shakily.

His head pounded, and for some reason or another he felt as though there was something he needed to remember, but couldn't. Brushing the thought far from his mind he put on his slippers and wandered out of the bedroom. Immediately he bumped hard into Dudley. Stumbling back he grabbed the door frame to avoid falling back into the room. "Sorry Harry."

Immediately his eyes snapped up. Either he was still dreaming, or Dudley actually apologized. Almost as soon as he thought that he decided that he was indeed still dreaming. Standing before him was Dudley, or what appeared to be Dudley, but a thinner version. Deciding that something had to be off in his head he smiled, "What's going on here?" Dudley shrugged his shoulders, "Wish I knew." And with that he was bounding down the steps.

Harry followed. This was an odd dream, and one that he intended on living fully. "So how about some breakfast boys?" He heard his Aunt Petunia ring from the kitchen. When was the last time she included him in anything? Shaking his head in amusement he laughed, "I do Aunt Petunia!" Immediately he almost wished he hadn't been so enthused. His aunt quickly caught his gaze and scowled. "Sit down Harry. We have something to discuss."

She placed a plate full of food in front of him and instructed him to quickly eat, as they had plans for the day. Again, Harry found himself confused, as he had thought this was a dream, but it did not feel like a dream at all. In fact, it was so much like real life, minus the trim Dudley, that he wasn't sure what was going on. "Aunt Petunia… what's going on?"

Petunia sat slowly, and shifted her gaze between the two boys. Both were more similar in ways they were to ever realize. Both were eating in an almost symmetrical fashion, grabbing bacon and eating eat, while starring at Aunt Petunia questioningly. "Well, since we're all here, let's get this all out in the open." Immediately Harry and Dudley fell forward gripping their heads in obvious pain. "Mum! Mum! Mum!"

Harry could hear the terror in Dudley's voice, but could offer no comfort as his own pain was drowning out any notion of attempting to help his cousin. Before he was able to collect himself he heard a slap, scream, and then felt a slap on the back of his head as well. "Pull it together you two! Dear lord. I swear you make a bigger production of this each year Douglas."

Almost as if a light switch was flipped in his head Harry jumped from the chair and slammed into the wall behind him. "YOU'RE A WITCH!" As soon as the words left his lips he was slammed into the chair he left and placed in a full body bind. "Well, aren't you the genius? And to think you're going to your 3rd year? Hm, well regardless, we have things to discuss. First," and at this she turned to Dudley. "Get your trunk and retrieve your wand." Dudley stumbled out of his chair groggily and hobbled towards the stairs. "Now you, I will release you to go upstairs, get your wand and change into something decent. We have places to go.

Harry felt his limbs free and he immediately opened his mouth to speak, but again was stopped by a silencing charm. Not that it would have mattered much anyway, as Petunia was already busy grabbing her own things. Angry was an understatement, upset was long gone, yet, out of any emotion or feelings he could have, all he could fathom was agitated curiosity. Stomping up the stairs he felt like laughing. With an angry smile he laughed silently. This day was going to be one hell of a birthday.

Petunia was rummaging through her letters as the two boys came into the kitchen, both clutching their wands tightly. "Ah good, you're both ready." She handed both boys a piece of parchment, which Harry quickly realized was their school lists. "We're going to go to a couple places today, but first things first I need to let you both in on some important information about this coming school year."

Harry eyed Dudley a moment before he turned his attention back to his aunt. "Douglas, you are immediately transferring from Smelting's to Hogwarts. I've already spoken to the Dean at Smelting's, all's left is to get you enrolled at Hogwarts, which we will do after lunch." Again, Harry made motions to speak, but felt nothing but air leave his silent mouth in an exaggerated notion. How was "Douglas" going to be enrolled at Hogwarts, why, and what the devil kind of school was Smelting's?! His Uncle Vernon attended for god's sake!

Petunia watched Harry's movements, but chose to ignore them for the time being. He would have time to talk to Douglas about it once they settled later. "But Mum, I really like Smelting's." Douglas started, but was stopped quickly. "I'm aware of your enjoyment of the school; however, that school is no longer a safe haven for you. Nor is this place either," she whispered at the end. "I have agreed to take on a teaching position at Hogwarts as mainly a substitute teacher, but also a backup teacher for potions. I will be instructing the fifth years as they prepare for N.E.W.T.S" Petunia eyed Harry for a moment before she released the silencing charm.

"I know this is a lot of information to take it. Too much information to be honest. I want you to know though, that I never intended it to be like this." Harry just starred at her for a moment, "So you're a witch, he's a wizard, and Uncle Vernon is…" Petunia's eyes glazed over for a moment and glistened with oncoming tears. As quickly as they appeared though, they were gone. "He is no longer your Uncle. Douglas, I am sorry, I have tried to keep this marriage together, but your father cannot accept the fact of what we are. I have already applied for a divorce at the ministry, and it has been approved. This has been coming for some time, as you know, and I hate to break it to you like this."

Harry felt hurt for a moment for Dudley. His cousin was about to lose his father, the man who he grew to call dad and for some strange reason it caused Harry to clutch his chest in terror. Before he realized what was happening he felt the tears cascade down his face and he spoke, "Why can't he keep his dad? Why? He shouldn't have to lose his dad! It's not fair! He shouldn't have to grow up without his father! It's not right! It's not right!" Surprise caught him again as he felt not his Aunt's arms, but Dudley's wrap around his thin frame. "Please don't cry Harry. It's not like that. I'm not upset." Harry looked up into Dudley's eyes and saw a small gleam of tears graze the surface, but not the type of tears he'd experienced a moment ago.

"What do you mean? It's your father! The man who loves you more than anyone! The man who will protect you! The father who will…" "The father who will disown me? The father who would rather me be fat and miserable than allow me to attempt sports because he doesn't want a son who is more successful and happier than he's ever been? A father who told me he hates me when he found out that I was a wizard? What's there to lose Harry? He's never been nice to you. You should be happy… I am. I want a father who loves me regardless, not when he fancies." Looking up at Petunia, Douglas laughed, "You know I lost almost all the weight when I started at Smelting's? Dad was so upset and angry when I returned from break that he made me sit down and eat until started throwing up? Mum has had to put a fattening charm on me every time I get home."

Harry found himself laughing then as Dudley erupted into laughter. For some reason or another, Harry found the image of his cousin eating to sickness hilarious. It felt nice to laugh at him for his expense. "You were always an ass to me." Harry said as they both stood up. "Yeah, sorry about that. I never intended to continue it, especially after my letter showed up. Blame mum for that. I always had a false memory implanted during the summer. Mum wanted to keep dad as out of the loop as possible, you know? I always made it up though; I sent you those candies every time I got a chance in school."

For a moment Harry was lost in the rush of information, yet the only thing that stood out was the admission of sweets being sent to him as an apology. He remembered always getting sweets by owl in the mail. He had assumed it to be one of his crazed fans, but nothing more. He found himself having a hard time staying sore right now, and whether it be from all the heartfelt admissions, or the sudden rush of information he could not say.

"Well, as long as that is out of the way, I do believe it is time to go."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the crazy lack of updates on this story. I didn' t think it would get the amount of foot traffic it did, and I lost my train of thought on how I wanted to connect my thoughts on this story. The problem is, I know what I want to happen, but I can't always connect the story in a coheasive enough manner that it makes sense. Awe well, I hope you guys enjoy this as I'm working hard on the next chapter!

Petunia opened the door to the kitchen cabinet and grabbed the car keys. She was grateful that the boys seemed to be getting along well, but she knew that this was going to be a long road for them all. "Well, to the car now, we have one more stop before Diagon Alley." As the boys walked out the door Petunia walked into the living room. "Arthur, you have an hour… and my gratitude." With that Arthur Weasley stepped from inside the fire place, "Where are all your things?" Petunia looked away longingly, "All of our items have a magical seal around them. You need only say the password." Arthur Weasley wrapped his arms around Petunia lovingly, "To Rome with love." Shaking loose of him Petunia walked towards the door, "Thank you again, Arthur."

Mr. Weasley was a very devoted husband and father, yet when it came to Petunia he was always pulled to assist her. No matter how much he loved his wife, if this muggle born witch were to ask him to be hers, he didn't think he could say no. She captivated him since grade school, and had it not been for extenuating circumstances, he would've had her hand. Shaking his head he laughed, if this was what he could do to help her, he would. She intended on leaving her husband, and he would do everything in his power to make this as easy as possible.

Vernon Dursley was a portly man; a constant conniving, angry, and upset man. Today was no exception to that fact. He had left his house in a bit of a sour mood, and this he attributed to his wife, Petunia. She had woken him up at 4:30 when she had gotten out of bed, and had he not been so intent of falling back to sleep before his alarm went off at a quarter after six, he would've struck her. It seemed she had been at the receiving end of his anger lately, and unfortunately for her, it has seemed to be physical. Had Vernon been a better man, he would've recognized this as a problem that he required help with, but he merely saw it as a problem that Petunia was causing. She had been becoming absentminded lately, and twice she had forgotten to pull out his work clothes. She wanted to sit and talk, but Vernon was no woman. He is not one to sit and talk about "feelings". If she needed to feel something, it was going to be the back of his hand.

Grumbling he shook his head. His hitting her lately had been a problem all on its own. He wasn't upset about the aspect of abusing his wife, but he was wondering just why he wasn't leaving marks. He had made sure he had hit her hard enough last night to bruise her face and maybe even break her cheek bone. His hand at least felt that way, but when he came down for breakfast what does he see? He is greeted by a smiling and perfect faced wife; not a mark to be seen. That by itself was enough to send him into an instant rage. He screamed at her and shoved her against the fridge, threatening to beat the hell out of her if she doesn't learn to take her punishment in pride. Had he not been so intent on getting to work he would've taken her in the kitchen with his fist. If he couldn't bruise her face he was going to bruise her internally. Maybe then she would learn.

Immediately he was jostled out of his thoughts by a knock on his office door. "What do you want?" he screamed at the door as he slammed his coffee cup down. Quietly his door was opened and an older woman walked in carrying a small folder. She was a taller woman, most likely in her late 70s and her green eyes stared hard at him over the rims of her glasses. "Vernon Dursley I presume?" Vernon, thinking perhaps a higher up stood clumsily and offered his hand. "Yes! Yes! I'm so sorry, sometimes these people down here bother me for every little-". She quickly cut him off. "So you are Vernon Dursley? Very well, my name is Minerva McGonagall, and I represent the affairs of Petunia Evans."

"The affairs of Petunia… you don't mean?" Vernon did not mean for the sentence to come out as excited as it did, but if Petunia was dead, then that meant he would not have to put up with her any longer and could finally access that inheritance that she was "forbidden by magical code" to give to him. He attempted to calm himself and put on a sad face, but even the simplest fool could see the giddiness in his attitude as Minerva sat the folder down. She frowned deeply and allowed her agitations become known. "No Mr. Dursley she is not! However, this will affect whatever scheme you are thinking of." She pulled out her wand and pointed it at the folder.

Immediately Vernon jumped back and screamed in fear, "Freak! Freak! You're a bloody freak! You're just like them! You're just like-", and quickly Vernon felt himself stiffen like a board and his voice lose itself. He attempted to scream, but no sounds emitted. He did not know what sorcery this was, but he was certain she was behind it. Minerva shifted uncomfortably as she adjusted her dress. She was not comfortable in muggle clothes and this dress suit made her all more aware of the fact.

Minerva gave her wand a flick and immediately a scroll appeared before her. "Mr. Vernon Dursley, it has been brought to the attention of the Ministry of Magic, in the department of Muggle affairs, in the sub division of "Magical and Non Magical Unions" in regards to the marriage between you, Vernon Dursley, and Petunia Evans, that you have disregarded the vows that you had agreed upon the day of your union, and also have caused irreparable physical, and emotional damage to your wife and son. The majority of this seems to stem from the fact that both are known magic users and this alone violates code 435, article A9, sub paragraph H. Along with this, you have been charged with violation of multiple magical codes; some of these which prohibit the denial of use of magic to witches or wizards over the age of 17, along with the reckless endangerment of your son, Douglas Cristano Dursley. These are only a couple on that list, but the full list is in that file I have on your desk." Minerva stopped for a moment to catch her breath before again looking at the obviously angry man. Flicking her wand quickly to silence the room she allowed him to scream.

"What in the bloody hell are you talking about? Don't you dare come in here telling me about my family, my wife, my son! I can do what the hell I want and if I don't want my wife and son to use that bloody magic I… wait, magic? Neither one of them are freaks like that! I'd know!" Minerva snorted in agitation, "Obviously a memory charm has been used on you. I promise you, your son is a wizard and your wife is a witch, and damn good ones might I add!" Quickly breathing deep she begun again, "So as I was stating, in reference to the petition to absolve the union between yourself and my client, Petunia Evans, the motion has been granted and you are hereby requested to present yourself to the Ministry of Magic in regards to the allegations set forth in the petition. Due to the nature of the allegations and the fact that you are a muggle you are denied any parental rights to Douglas Dursley, and may only obtain them after your day in court, which begins… now."

Had anyone been passing by Mr. Dursley's office that day they would've heard the most unnatural scream followed by a loud pop. However, being as most avoided the corridor leading to his office, none were the wiser that their tyrant of a boss had vanished in thin air.

Vernon felt his stomach lurch and his body slam hard into the stone ground below. He heard whispers around him and shakily stood. Pressing his hand to his chest to keep the nausea away he looked about him. He appeared to stand in the middle of some sort of court, and sitting at the head were 3 finely dressed… witches and a wizard? "What the bloody hell?" Vernon whispered.

He snapped his head around when a voice boomed through the room, "Case number 456-934, Vernon Douglas Dursley versus the Ministry of Magic, Muggle Affairs on behalf of Petunia Violet Evans, Douglas Cristano Dursley, and Harry James Potters. 23 counts of spousal misconduct, 354 counts of child endangerment, 234 counts of magical interference, and 2893 counts of familial abuse ranging from emotional to physical." The man who was calling out these charges seemed to go for a rather long time, and before he was done Vernon was clutching his chest. He was being charged with crimes that were going to be tried in a magical court. He was not going to win! He was going to spend his life in jail… in a wizard's jail!

As if on cue a man stepped up beside Vernon and shook his hand. "Good to meet you, I'm Seri Congisto, I'm representing you. Don't worry, I'll get you off. Or at least the minimum." And with that he winked. Vernon begun shaking and attempted to breathe but it felt like all the air around him was vanishing. As if sensing his anxiety attack the man glanced at Vernon and flicked his wand. Immediately a feeling of calm washed over him and he was able to breathe again. He did not forget what was going on, but he was now at least able to stand there.

"Mr. Dursley, these charges are quite serious, and tantamount to a substantial amount of time in Azkaban, however, in lieu of a lengthy court battle we are prepared to bargain with you. Mr. Congisto, you have anything to negotiate." Vernon watched with amazement as what he would call his attorney rattled off previous court cases and outcomes. It wasn't until he began speaking of the terms of Vernon's release did Vernon feel the need to speak up.

"Mr. Dursley is many things, but the thing we must remember is that he is a muggle. Pure and simple. He is frightened of our ways and had I not charmed him, he would've not been able to stand here this whole time. I offer a permanent memory charm, a revocation of any parental rights, and complete severe from Petunia. He will never know his child, nor his now ex-wife. He will no longer be a threat to anyone or anything." "What do you mean I can't know my son?" Vernon burst out. Immediately everyone looked at him, "Vernon, it is for the best. I promise you. Do you really want a wizard for a son?" Vernon shook his head… "I… I... don't…"

Sensing his hesitation the witch at the head of the table stood, "I don't believe that he will no longer be a threat. According to irrefutable evidence, the majority of these charges were done under the assumption that his ex-wife and son were muggles. I think, perhaps, instead of wiping the slate clean, we allow him to keep the memory of those he will no longer have the privilege to know. Sever all ties with both Petunia and Douglas, and any compensation that could arrive upon the death of Petunia." Nodding in agreement the other judges looked at him and his lawyer.

"Very well."

Vernon watched as each judge handed down the judgment. He would have no knowledge about the whereabouts of his now ex-wife and son, and would never be able to contact them. He would be forced to remember their memory and live with the fact that because of what he did he would never see them again. Blackness engulfed Vernon as his lawyer walked him towards the door. He felt like he was fainting, and Seri was patting his back. "Not a back day, not a bad day."

Vernon woke back at his desk. The sunlight long gone, and the lights from the street illuminated his office. Gruffly sitting up he shook himself lightly. "Damn dreams. No doubt the work of that freak nephew." It wasn't until he looked down at the manila folder on his desk did his fears begin to sink in. And even then, it wasn't until he made it home that night to discover a half empty home did it become reality for Vernon. He was alone, and it was going to be a life of solidarity.


End file.
